deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu VS Ace
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ NatsuAceFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Natsu vs ace.png|BakaLord Death Battle!-2.png Ace VS Natsu (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 What-if Death Battle Portgas D. Ace vs. Natsu Dragneel.jpg|Venage237 N vs A.jpg|Simbiothero Ace VS Natsu (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Dont play with fire kiddies.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Natsu VS Ace (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (2nd Thumbnail) Natsu VS Ace (Yoshirocks92 (2nd Thumbnail)).jpg|Yoshirocks92 (3rd Thumbnail) DEATH BATTLE NATSU VS ACE(Fairy Tail VS One Piece).jpg This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring, Natsu from Fairy Tail, and Ace from One Piece. Description Battle of the anime pyros! These two hot heads are known for rushing into battle gun blazing, but whoch on of these flames will be extinguished? Interlude Sun: Totally should have been Luffy... Soul: The four elements keep this world in balance, include Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. The earth is made of these four elements, and natrually some people have learned to control them. Sun: And while Earth, Water, and Air are cool, these two have a burning passion for being a pyromaniac, burning everything in the way of their loved ones. ' ' Soul: Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Magic Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail... Sun: And Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon (Probably soon to be Canon) Death Battle. Natsu Soul: Long ago, there were rumors that a fireiy demon would bring this world to an end, using it's flames to consume the land as it all burns, this demon, fittingly was known as E.N.D... Sun: But before that profocy could ever take place, there was a young wizard known as Zeref Dragneel. Zeref loved and cared for his family but most of all his brother Natsu. And guess what happened?! Zeref's family was murdered by a dragon. So Zeref decided to revive his brother using eithernano,creating to E.N.D. Soul: Afterwards, Natsu lived a pretty normal life, and by normal, I mean he got adopted by Igneel got taught Fire Magic and got sent in time 400 years into the future to stop a dragon from destroying the world. And during this time, has was once again adopted into a new family, the family of Fairy Tail. Sun: Like any character in Fairy Tail, Natsu use magic as his main way of attacking and his preference goes to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. With it he can freely manipulate fire, even enough to actually touch it or consume it. And by consuming fire, he not only replenishes his hunger but can increase his magic energy and power. Best thing for him is, he is almost never full so he could potentially eat double his own size and weight. Soul: Natsu's signature attack is his Fire Dragon Roar, I giant breath of fire. But depending on his form it can change to the Lighting Fire Dragon Roar, or the Fire Dragon King Roar, which can vaporizes solid earth and take out 973 soldiers in one shot. Sun: Natsu also has mixed some fire into his basic attacks making moves like the, Fire Magic Iron Fist, Fire Dragon Wing Attack, and Fire Dragon Sword Horn. And when he gets angry enough he can use the Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, which causes explosions. Also being a dragon slayer he has superhuman strength, and improved senses. Soul: Natsu being an anime protagonist has eaten many things, and from some of the things he consumed he has gained access to multiple forms. Such as when he ate Laxus' lightning, he got the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode he became immune to lightning and able to consume it as well, also being able to mix it into his previous attacks. Sun: His Dragon Force allows him to have the strength and destructive capabilities of a dragon, greatly boosting his physical and magic power. But as a gift from his Dragon Father Igneel, he can enter the Fire Dragon King Mode, in this form he is capable of lighting up the ground and evaporating water just by being near it, and is rumored to be able to take down Zeref, the strongest dark wizard in the series. Soul: But when that is not enough, when he is fighting to avenge someone close to him such as Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Igneel, or Wendy. Out of pure rage he once again becomes the demon E.N.D. becoming immune to time stopping, and black flames form around his hands and this form will not desist until Natsu has killed the one he assumes to have killed that person. Sun: Natsu has multiple impressive feats, such as when he lifted the mass of a ship and swung it around, shattering a billiards table just by hitting it with the cue, stopping Dorma Amin's massive foot before knocking it unbalanced, overpowering both Sting and Rouge while both of which were in their Dragon Force, lifted a giant boulder while injured, moving under the influence of a gravitation field, Saitamaed the Yakuma God, vaporizing an entire lake, bending and breaking the iron of a rail road, breaking out of magical chains with brute strength and no magic, Saitamaed a house, stopped a scythe with his bare hands, and has completely curb-stomped Dimaria. Soul: Natsu can cross long distances in seconds, keep up with Erza Sting and Laxus on a daily basis, rush through an army over 100,000 people before anyone can stop him or react, blitzed Jakal, and dodged a missle. Sun: Natsu has also blocked Sting's Holy Nova with no visible damage, been shown to be immune to deadly poison and toxins, walked away from a massive fall, took shotgun blasts like it was nothing, tanked a flame attack he could not eat, survived an explosion from the Dark Mage Hades, took a direct hit from an Amatseru Formation, managed to fight under extremely high gravity while carrying someone, and took multiple beatings from Jellal, Gildarts, Hades, Sting and Rouge with only scratches to show. Soul: He is skilled enough to match fighters on Erza's level, overpowered Zero who was more powerful than one of the 7 most powerful wizards at the time, defeated 3 members of the Avatar guild at the same time, kept up with Hades in his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode making Makarov look like a child in comparison, defeated both Sting and Rogue, nearly killed Zeref, curbstomped Dimaria making her look like a whimpering mess, defeated multiple Alvarez soilders that stood in his way, and has fought Gray to a standstill. Sun: While Natsu doesn't have many weaknesses, the ones he has are that he only has are; A. he is an idiot, B. he only has limited magic energy, C. he can only eat flames from an outside source, and D. his motion sickness... Wait what? (Natsu is seen on a still raft, staying still looking like he is about to puke) Sun: How can such a badass have such a comedic weakness making him look like a buffoon? Soul: Well be glad, if he wasn't so crippled in that state the poor guy would be too overpowered. Sun: And we do not want NLFs of course. Ah well, for now I'm craving BBQ want to go after this? Soul: Okay! But you are paying. (Natsu Quote) Ace Soul: Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. Sun: Such as boxes of shinys? Soul: Wrong type of shinys, bu-... Sun: Every single amiibo? Soul: No, the-... Sun: 10 me-... I mean women on him at one time? Soul: Probably but that was unneeded... And h-.., Sun: AND HIS DYING WORDS DROVE COUNTLESS SOULS TO THE SEAS! "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place. Now you just have to find it!" Soul: Okay, first that sexual remark, then interrupting me purposefully just so you can steal my lines? Look, I know you are going through those phases but PLEASE STOP! Sun: One of the pirate king's bed mates, pregnant with his child held her pregnancy a few extra months to avoid loosing the child to the Navy, she later died after giving birth but not before naming the child and passing him down to an old friend of Roger's, where he was than raised by a crime lord along his adopted brother Monkey D. Luffy. Soul: Ace would later leave to start his own pirate crew the Spade Pirates, heh clever. And after being defeated by Whitebeard, they became his second division. Sun: Some time after leaving he consumed the Mera Mera no Mi Fruit, giving him Pyrotechnical abilities, allowing him to manipulate fire, and even become fire itself, allowing him some decent regenerative abilities and boosting his speed. And in his signature attack, the Hiken shoots out hot flames destructive enough to destroy boats. Soul: The Higan lets him rapid fire flames like bullets out of his hands. The Kagero lets him shoot a giant volley of fire. Enjomo prevents foes from escaping, and more fire attacks galore that all have names, and to many to really name on the time limit we have. Except for him most devastating attack, the Daienae Entei, which is an explosion so devastating it can wipe out entire islands. Sun: But all of those fire attacks are not the real Ace up his sleeves, he has the ability to use a rare type of hake known as Haososhoku Haki, which let him dominate the will of people to knock them out unconsciously. Or as I call it, the secret rainbow sherbet of Ice Cream. Soul: Ace can destroy large parts of islands, react to gunfire, keep up with his brother Luffy, survive attacks from Whitebeard which destroyed an island during their fight, and has been said worthy to lead the current head of the pirate's second division, but even with all these pros, Ace still has some pretty huge flaws. Sun: First off, he is not able to swim due to eating the devil fruit. Second, His regeneration can be disabled by something hotter than his body like magma. And finally, he has a tendency to fall asleep at random times, making him an easy target. Soul: Even so, no one should fight Ace unprepared, or they will be nothing but cinders consumed by his flames... (Ace Quote) Intermission Soul: All right the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Sun: But first lets adertise the place we just went to! Just kidding, this is a fan-site, IT'S TIME FOR A YAOI ON FIRE BATTLE! Soul: Wait what?!?! Sun: I said death! Death Battle In the middle of an abandoned village, multiple houses were destroyed, a battle has just waged about half an hour ago. The scene was a wreck, but there was one person standing there nearby a corpse of a scarlet headed swords woman, who was cut clean in half and surrounded by swords. The body had finally stopped bleeding as a giant pool of blood was seen as the figure was standing in it. The figure was pretty tall and muscular, and was also not caring about being shirtless, his hat was also pretty noticeable as it covered his black hair and had what looked like to be some sort of necklace on it. Just basing upon appearance one could easily sum this man up to be Portgas D. Ace, the son of Gold D. Roger. Gazing upon the after effects of the previous battle, the pirate sighed and replied, "What kind of trouble did you get your crew into this time Luffy..." Farther back into town another figure is just happily walking along, not even noticing the damage to the village. The figure was also pretty masculine, as his vest showed off how hard he could punch a guy. His pink hair clearly stated who he was, mixed with his happy-go-lucky grin. Almost anyone would recognize this guy as the wizard who destroyed their home, Natsu Dragneel. As he was cheerfully walking over, he was talking to himself saying, "If only Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Erza could keep up! Looks like I am going to capture all of these pirates myself!". He was clutching two different wanted posters in his hands, one for Monkey D. Luffy, and another for the previously mentioned fire pirate. As Natsu got closer to where Ace was standing he suddenly saw red thick red blood, and lots of it/ Worried that one of his friends might be in danger, he ran over, only to see the same corpse that Ace was standing by. "ERZA!!!" Shrieked the Dragon Slayer as he dropped some tears from his eyes. Ace then realizing the situation tried to walk away calmly until the fire mage spoke, "Hey... Are you the bastard that killed my friend..." "No I am not, but she seems like she got one hell of a beating." The pirate spoke. Natsu then looked at the wanted posters and looked at Ace again, replying, "I do not appreciate when people hurt my friends, if the circumstances were different, I would have asked you nicely..." The dragon slayer's fist then catches fire as he forces it into his palm for intimidation yelling, "I will not let a pirate get away with killing my friend!" Ace then gets into a combat stance and says to the dragon slayer, "I may not have done her in. but I do always like a challenge." Both than start to charge at each other and scream out, "I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES!" FIGHT! Render - Natsu Dragneel VS Portgas D Ace.png (Cues: Strike Back) The two pyros hit each other with their fists, causing a decently loud sound. Ace with his greater speed starts pummeling Natsu with multiple punches as his fist starts to catch fire as he shouts out, "Mira Mira no Mi, Hiken!" The blast then launches Natsu into a house, destroying it. Ace then starts to walk away as he sees the flames he created have disappeared and the Dragon Slayer stood up. "You call that a flame?! Let me show you a real one." The mage said as he started inhaling, "FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!!!" Natsu unleashed a giant ray of flames at Ace, who only seemed a bit shocked that someone else had pyrotechnics. "There is no way someone else also ate a Mira Mira no Mi fruit... Heh maybe he could give me a challenge" the Pirate thought as his fist ignited as well as Natsu's. Shockwaves can be seen from miles away until the area is an open forest. All seems peaceful until a giant tree is snapped in half by Natsu being knocked into it. "Crap, guess I have to unleash this form early.." The pink haired mage replied as he was started to be surrounded by electricity. Ace jumped past the broken tree only to be greeted by Natsu's shocking fist. Ace turned his body into flames to avoid the hit but was still hurt somehow. Ace, with a blazing fist punched Natsu farther into the forest and chased after him, the unleashing multiple little fire balls like bullets at Natsu, who just ate them all in a few bites. Natsu cockily grinned, and said "Now I got a fire in my belly! Now let me return these flames to you!" The flames came back out of Natsu's mouth and right into Ace who took no damage from the attack what-so-ever. "You should remember," the prince of the pirates started to say. "That you cannot hurt someone of what they are made of, you should know." Natsu then confused replied, "So you are made of fire?! Might as well turn this into an all you can eat buffet because I eat fire!" Natsu than had a menacing grin only for Ace to tackle Natsu towards a crowded area of the forest shouting, "WELL CHEW ON THIS THEN!" The two began to apprach a river, as Ace grabbed a deflated raft out of nowhere, ifnlated it with his abilities as the two landed on it away from the water. (Cues: Fire And Flames) Natsu, due to his motion sickness was laying on the ground trying not to puke as Ace completley fell asleep for no real reason., when the raft made it to shore Natsu recovered, fusterated that Ace fell asleep during their fight, clenched his fist and uppercutted Natsu shouting, "WAKE UP, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT DUMBASS!" Ace awoken from the punch, still wondering how Natsu could hurt him looked over replying, "It is about time I finish this... Mira Mira no Mi Daienae Entei!!!" Ace shot a devistating blow at Natsu, as the flames surrounded a scarf that seemed to be burning, and Ace casually turned around and was about to get ont his raft until. "Hey! I am not done with you yet!" The dragon slayer got up, looking even more pissed off than before, remembering why he was fighting Ace in the first place. "I still haven't payed you back for what you did to Erza!" The dragon slayer called out. Ace looking just as annoyed turned to Natsu until he say what the dragon slayer was becoming. Natsu was surrounded by black flames as his fingers became claws, and he once more became E.N.D. "YOU TOOK MY FRIEND'S LIFE! NOW YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!!!" The demon king shouted as he rushed towards the pirate, grabbing him and going straght into the air. Natsu used his flaming claws, ripping through Ace's chest multiple time, causing fireiy blood to pour from the skies, until he let go of him and starting to charge up an attack as his fist blazed. "FIRE DRAGON... IRON FIST!!!" END shouted as he hit Ace in his bleeding chest, causing him to land in an ocean the river was emptying into. (Cues: Sonic Drowning Theme) Ace had survived the barrage of deadly blows but still was as good as dead. He was unable to swim, and even if he could climb ont something, his body was too damaged to do so. He could no longer hold his breath as he was forced to try and take one, only for water to enter his lungs, shortly sufficating him. K.O! KO - Natsu vs Ace.png *''Natsu is back at his original state infront of a grave he made for his friend.'' *''Ace's hat drifts on the ocean surface only to be grabbed be a quick and stretchy hand'' Results (Cues: Believe in Myself) Sun: No pun intended yet, but that was hot! Soul: What seems to be a close fight at first, is a complete curbstomp. Ace may hold the speed advantage, and that is realistically it. Sun: Considering Natsu could quite easily eat most of Ace's attacks, or even Ace himself, this is not much of a surprise, not even mentioning, Natsu can touch fire like it is a tangible thing, meaning there is no reason to why he could not be able to touch Ace. Soul: Natsu's constant form changing and greater experience also helped rack him out even more edges in this battle, making it so that no matter what Ace could do, Natsu could to better. Also Natsu's flames are also hotter, meaning even if he could not touch as, his Fire can still harm him. Ace's fire should be at the same heat as slightly hotter flames due to it being able to be on water after an explosion, but Natsu's flames once melted a solid stone stadium about the size of a large building. Sun: Yeah looks like Ace flared out, and met his END... Natsu Winner.png Death Battle!-10.png Death Battle!-15.png Soul: The winner is Natsu Dragneel. Next Time... Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017